dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Corypheus
} |name = Corypheus |image = Corypheus profile.jpg |px = 270px |affiliation = Tevinter Imperium (formerly) Dumat (High Priest) Darkspawn Red Templars (Leader) Venatori (Leader) |gender = Male (formerly) |race = Human (formerly) Darkspawn |title = Magister (formerly) The Conductor |rank = Elite Boss |class = Mage |location = Grey Warden prison in Vimmark Mountains, Temple of Sacred Ashes |voice = David Sterne |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Corypheus is an ancient darkspawn who was trapped inside a prison built by Grey Wardens in the Vimmark Mountains. Background Involvement Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition If the Inquisitor recruited the Templars, Corypheus' army will be made up of Venatori and brainwashed Rebel Mages, led by Calpernia. If the Inquisitor recruited the Mages, Corypheus' army will be made up of Red Templars, led by Samson. Following the apparent defeat of his army via avalanche, Corypheus attacks the Inquisitor by casting fire upon them and summons his dragon to attack. When he confronts the Inquisitor, he attempts to extract the Anchor from them, only to discover that it's permanently attached to them. Though upset at this setback, Corypheus vows to start over and decides to kill the Inquisitor to eliminate a potential rival. However, he soon learns that the Inquisitor had merely distracted him in order to cause yet another avalanche (this time upon Haven itself) with the intent of burying the Elder One alive. This is unsuccessful, because just as the Inquisitor escapes, Corypheus is carried away to safety by the Red Lyrium Dragon. As the Inquisition foiled the Venatori's attempts to raise a demon army and destabilize Orlais, Corypheus concentrates most of his efforts searching for elven artifacts in the Arbor Wilds. Morrigan initially suspects that he is searching for an eluvian to physically enter the Fade. Upon confronting the ancient elven guardians of the Temple of Mythal, Corypheus is seemingly destroyed by a barrier at the bridge's entrance, only to be reborn in the body of a nearby Warden. Upon spotting the Inquisitor, Morrigan and their companions, he summons his dragon, but his foes are able to close the temple doors. By the time Corypheus manages to barge his way into the temple, his foes have already reached the Well of Sorrows, the key to the resident eluvian, and either the Inquisitor or Morrigan had drank from the well to render the eluvian useless. Corypheus glides to attack, but an unknown female figure arises from the well, blocking his pursuit. By the time he gets through, his foes flee through the eluvian, which shatters when he makes contact. With his army decimated by the Inquisition, Corypheus returns to the Temple of Sacred Ashes in one last desperate attempt to reopen the Breach. With a small group of Inquisition soldiers as his audience, he proclaims that the Maker is false and he would be the new god. As the Inquisitor arrives on the scene, Corypheus causes the temple to ascend into the sky, leaving no route to escape. However, when his archdemon attempts to attack, another dragon (either the Guardian of Mythal, if the Inquisitor drank from the Well, or a transformed Morrigan, if she drank) tackles it out of the way. Angered, Corypheus clashes with the Inquisitor in one final battle. In the middle of the fight, his dragon manages to down the Inquisitor's, only for the archdemon to be slain soon after, disrupting Corypheus' ability to leap into other bodies. Close to defeat, Corypheus refuses to accept failure after all he had endured and tries calling out to the Old Gods for aid, only for the Inquisitor to rip the orb from his grasp with the Anchor and seal the Breach with it. The Inquisitor then uses the Anchor to banish Corypheus to the Fade, destroying his body in the process. In the post epilogue cutscene, it is ultimately revealed that Corypheus stole the orb from the Dread Wolf. Due to him being too weak after awakening from his long slumber, Trickster of the Elven Pantheon allowed Corypheus access to the orb in an effort to unlock its true power, not knowing the Elder One planned on making use of the ancient artifact to realize his dream of godhood. }} Strategy Quotes Dragon Age II * "Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in dwarven lands? Why seem their roads so empty?" * "The light. We sought the golden light. You offered... the power of the gods themselves. But it was... black... corrupt. Darkness... ever since. How long?" * "The City. It was supposed to be golden. It was supposed to be ours." * "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave through you! I seek the light!" Dragon Age: Inquisition * "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die!" (to the Inquisitor) * "Tell me... where is your Maker now? Call him, call down his wrath upon me! You cannot. For he does not exist!" * "Awake, in a world twisted into perversion and ruin. Awake, only to discover the light of wisdom has gone black." * "Be honored, witness death at the hands of a new god." Trivia * Defeating Corypheus earns the player the achievement "Conductor". Classical Greek κορυφαῖος (koryphaîos) means "conductor of the chorus", possibly explaining the achievement's title. * Even though he is asleep, he is able to communicate with those who have the darkspawn taint, including Grey Wardens. This causes Larius and Anders great distress. However, a Grey Warden Carver or Bethany seems unaffected. * In the middle of Corypheus's ramblings in Dragon Age II, it is revealed that he and the other magisters sought the "golden light" and were promised by Dumat that they would receive the power of the gods in exchange for entering the Golden City. Upon arriving into the Fade, however, they found the city already black and corrupted, which calls into question the Chantry's claim that it was Tevinter magisters who corrupted the Golden City to become the tainted Black City. * Corypheus is described as relentless, ambitious and beyond arrogant. He is arrogance personified, and believes he operates on a level no other being can comprehend.Writing Villains Gallery Corypheus Closeup.jpg|Corypheus in Dragon Age II CorypheusHoDA.png|Corypheus in Heroes of Dragon Age DAI Corypheus.png|Corypheus in Dragon Age: Inquisition HRrNMdz.jpg|Corypheus about to steal the Anchor from the Herald of Andraste References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Legacy characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Tevinters Category:Magi Category:Blood mages Category:Magisters Category:Darkspawn